Garen Waldgrun
Garen is the leader of team GGRN, older brother of Rost and Lila Waldgrun, son of Grey and Sylvia Waldgrun, and grandson of Sigal Waldgrun Background 18 years ago, a human huntsman by the name of Grey Waldgrun was brought to a village far to the northeast of Vale, deep in the forests, having been severely wounded while fighting grimm in the region. During his time in the village, Grey fell in love with a woman by the name of Sylvia, choosing to stay in the village after he was healed in order to marry her. Garen is their first son; conceived out of wedlock shortly before his parents married. He has been trained for most of his life by his father, a huntsman, and the tribal warriors of his home village. Although a faunus by nature, his father is human, making him the first recorded half-faunus to be born in the village. Due to the limited resources of his home, Garen never trained using the foldable frame weapons common among huntsman in the kingdoms, instead learning to use more primitive tools; throwing knives imbued with dust, a simple sword, and a traditional long bow. During the course of his training, he quickly began favoring the knives, with his semblance manifesting and allowing the rather mediocre weapons to become lethal tools by binding his chains to the simple blades. A tradition among his home village is that all those trained as warriors must earn their status among the tribe, and at the age of 15 Garen began his trial. For one month, he lived on his own away from the village; carrying only his clothing and weapons. During this span, warriors watched him as he fought and survived the creatures of grimm, built a shelter, and hunted for his food. Upon returning home, he was inducted as a guardian of the village, being given ceremonial tattoos to signify his standing amongst the warriors. His extensive training alongside his cousins; Agrus Grau, Nyx Rotguss, and her elder brother Brock, led his father to convince the tribal elders to allow him to take the four youths, along with his wife and two younger children, with him to the kingdom of Vale. In the kingdom, the elder four would enroll at Beacon Academy in order to hone their skills as warriors. During his first few days in Vale, he spent most of his time watching his younger siblings; and it was in this time that he took a life for the first time. While watching the twins, Rost and Lila, the two disappeared for a short time; when he found them, they were clearly in danger. A stranger had lead them out of the streets and to an alleyway, his instincts took hold and he killed the man in order to protect his family. Fearing the consequences, he made his way to a VPD precinct and reported the incident where he was placed in holding while the officers investigated; being released when the man he killed was identified as Ebon Molter; with outstanding warrants for kidnapping and suspected ties to a human trafficking operation, Garen was released from custody after explaining that the man had tried to abduct his siblings. After this incident, things were quiet up until he was initiated into Beacon Academy, having plotted in advance with his cousins in order to insure they were placed on a team together at the school; Garen was made the leader of team GGRN. During his first year at Beacon, Garen was targeted by World Tree, an organization that had formed from a splinter group of the White Fang prior to their shift to violence. Ebon Molter had been one of their primary recruiters, bringing in young faunus to be indoctrinated and trained as soldiers. Over the next few months, his team worked alongside several veteran huntsman; including his father’s former team, in order to shut the organization down. One month before his first year as a student came to an end, Garen killed again. Amaud Berger, leader of World Tree, was an extremist; attempting to kill every human in Vale in order to claim a kingdom for the Faunus to call their own. His own lieutenant, Stein Grau, turned on him and helped team GGRN slay his former leader. Left weary from the last year, Garen and his team returned to their normal routine for their next year at Beacon; Stein turned himself over to Vale authorities to be incarcerated, the other members of World Tree disbanded with no leader to guide them, and the trafficking ring they had built collapsed with no purpose to fulfill. During their second year at Beacon, team GGRN were spared any more hardship; until the Vytal Festival began. Under Grey’s advisement they did not enter the tournament, instead spending that time spectating and enjoying themselves. The Battle of Beacon and fall of Vale came as a shock to everyone; and Garen was no exception. While he was separated from his team while running an errand, he temporarily teamed up with Naeva Tacitus of team VLCN until they could rendezvous with their own teams. After making his way to Beacon and rejoining GGRN, Garen lead his team into the residential district in order to escort his mother and younger siblings safely away from the city; he parted ways with his family as Grey, Sylvia, and the twins fled to Vacuo; Garen was approached by an elderly huntsman- Brenner Silversmith-, who offered to help him train until the next year, when his team would reunite at Shade. Brenner, he later learned, was a good friend of his grandmother's from her time as a student at Beacon; and the former leader of team Boysenberry. Personality Garen is a very prideful young man, having been born and raised as a tribal. He has always been a cut above the rest in his home, having been trained by a huntsman when many of the other young warriors know only basic tribal techniques. However,This pride does not cause him to look down upon others for being inferior; rather it drives him to help others improve. He lives by the philosophy that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, and as a leader ensures that his team is as strong as it can possibly be. Appearance Average height and extremely lanky, Garen has unusual eyes colored gold tinged yellow-orange and featuring avian structures. He has short, messy brown hair and wears Blue jeans and a black button down shirt under a brown leather jacket with simple leather boots, preferring function over fashion. Powers and equipment Weapons Dichtungsblatter * Wielder: Garen Waldgrun * Maker: Garen Waldgrun * Type: Dust Coated Throwing Knives * Weapon Derivation: throwing knives * Design: diamond shaped steel blades with a round base, color varies with dust coating of individual blades * Holstered/Sheathed Form: Rotating dispenser disks, carried at the hip * Dust Capacity: powder mixed into a polymer coating; ice, wind, fire, lightning, earth * Usage: Throwing knives, while not the most practical weapon for fighting the creatures of grimm, are ideal for providing dust for Garen’s semblance; and this is his primary use for them; however his skill with them (paired with the dust coating) also allows for them to be used to target specific weak points. * Planned Upgrades: unknown Stahl Schatten * Wielder: Garen Waldgrun * Maker: Garen Waldgrun * Type: Dust Augmented Folding Sword * Weapon Derivation: side sword, Corvo Attano’s folding sword * Design: A side-sword with gold titanium hilt wrapped in rich brown leather; the blade is pitch black and emits a faint purple glow when in use * Holstered/Sheathed Form: folds up into the hilt and is stored in a wrist holster * Dust Capacity: powder, forged into the blade; gravity * Usage: Evasive combat, based on step-dodges and parries. The gravity dust is used to empower aura strikes such as slashes, delivering force to knock-back and forcibly move his enemies. * Planned Upgrades: none * Notes: Carries spare blades in his kit for when the dust forged into the steel runs out Semblance * Name: Tether * Type: Conjuration * Purpose Utility * Description: Tether allows the user to create semi-solid chains from their aura and control them at will * Activation Cue: sound of rattling chains * Range: medium * General limitations: chains can be broken by brute force, and must be anchored to a fixed point * Tier 1: ability to make chains and control their general movement * Tier 2: Can control fine movement of chains in order to weave them together via hand gestures * Tier 3: Gains the ability to branch chains in order to form more complex structures, and control them with a thought * Dust interaction: Chains are composed of the dust element used, and gain specific properties dependent on type. * Reflection of Personality: Garen has trained from a young age to be in control of himself and his surroundings while in combat; the tethers manifesting as chains correlates to his philosophy. Trivia * Garen is a name of German origin meaning guardian, while Waldgrun is forest green * Phantomlink959 created the name Garen as a corruption of Green before later learning it was an existing name Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Protagonist